


One Day

by gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands/pseuds/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands
Summary: “Who was Carla with last night?” Vanessa asked in a hushed voice, the topic of their conversation being just on the other side of the salon, now working on Nina’s nails. Daniela paused mid-snip of her hair, evidently confused.“What do you mean?”“The hickies. Haven’t you noticed?” Vanessa smirked as she looked over in Carla’s direction. Daniela blushed, turning Vanessa back around in the chair and resuming her trim.“No,” Daniela responded quickly, head down and staring intently at her work. There was a moment of silence as the teen observed Daniela in the mirror, eyes pensive.“Are you jealous?”“Para nada.”“You are!” Vanessa gasped. “Do you like her?” Her eyes were wide, boring into Daniela’s where they met gazes in the mirror. Defiant, Daniela stood her ground.“Claro que no.”“Do you love her?”“Keep talking and I’ll chop your hair off in your sleep.”
Relationships: Carla/Daniela (In the Heights), Daniela & Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

“Everyone’s going out to the club tonight.” Carla’s voice was full of trepidation, immediately drawing Daniela’s attention. She looked up from her bag, eyebrows raised.

“And?” Carla looked down at the ground she was sweeping, her ears turning red.

“Would you come with me?”

“I went dancing last week.” Carla looked displeased at the lack of explanation, a pout forming on her lips.

“Please, Dani?”

“Carla…I don’t know.” Daniela’s resolve was slowly crumbling, but she stood her ground. She didn’t particularly like the club; Carla knew that.

“It’s okay. Forget I said it.” Daniela frowned as Carla hurriedly finished cleaning up, walking into the back room. She emerged within seconds with her bag, striding over to the front door and opening it with shaky hands. “’Night.” Carla’s voice was quiet but clipped as she made her exit, not looking back at the woman she left behind.

“Goodnight,” Daniela said, her voice cracking. She was utterly confused at what had transpired. And as to why she was now crying. She made her way home slowly, thoughts racing. She didn’t want to go out, especially if it was a big occasion with open invitations. There would be too many people trying to dance with her, not something she ever enjoyed. She’d rather chat or dance alone. Or with Carla, she thought briefly, before allowing the idea to subside.

She checked herself several times in the mirror before leaving. As always, she was going out of her way to make Carla happy. Though she supposed seeing Carla happy would make her happy also. And as much as she hated the handsy men at the club touching her, she hated the handsy men touching Carla even more. The mere thought made her feel sick. And like she wanted to punch something. So she would go; to make sure it didn’t happen.

She strutted into the club with fake confidence, waving Carla over. The girl immediately removed herself from the grasp of Pete and rushed to her side, linking their arms together.

“Dani! You said you wouldn’t come.” Carla’s grin was wide as they headed over to the bar.

“I didn’t want to make you sad,” Daniela responded immediately, shaking her head slightly.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did.” The two kept talking as Usnavi and Benny drank shots, Daniela taking them away when she counted too many. She handed a couple to Carla, who downed them immediately. She winced at the bitter taste as Daniela chugged the rest of her cocktail.

“Dance with me?” Carla’s voice seemed hesitant, and she didn’t quite meet Daniela’s eyes. Smiling, the older woman reached out to grab her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

\----

There was a slight buzzing in the air for a moment before silence, followed by complete darkness. Then, the screams. Daniela was one of them; her heart instantly palpitating as the lights went off. She hyperventilated; the heat and closeness causing her to panic. Carla’s hands on her waist tightened for a moment before coming loose as they were torn apart.

“Dani!” Carla shouted in panic over the crowd, chest constricting. She knew Daniela’s anxiety would be flaring from the sudden darkness, and she herself felt terrified at the loss of contact.

Tears pooled in Daniela’s eyes as she stood in the darkness, cringing at the feeling of bodies rushing past her. She went the other way out of instinct, sighing in relief when she reached a wall and leant against it. There were still too many people, though. And still no escape; the doors hadn’t opened. She tried to calm her breathing, but she didn’t know where Carla was. She needed Carla. People were now headed back to the edges of the club, trapped inside. Without warning, a hand touched hers, making her jump.

“Respira, Dani. I’m here.” Daniela allowed herself a breath before pulling Carla close to her, enveloping her in a hug. The adrenaline was wearing off, and she was about to crash; her legs were already trembling.

“We’re alright, Dani. It’s okay.” Carla’s voice was strained as she uttered the words, her heart pounding. Daniela nodded into Carla’s shoulder, still not saying a word. Guilt rushed over her at her abandonment of her friend. A moment later, a flashlight came on near the entrance to the club, and everyone moved towards it. Daniela tensed at the bodies rushing past in their haste to leave. Carla pushed her further against the wall to stay out of the way, gripping her waist with her hands. Daniela flushed at their proximity, and a shiver went down her spine. Carla mistook this for a tremble, and leant even closer to whisper more reassurances. After several tense minutes, the club had quietened, the rush slowing as people spilled onto the streets.

“Your place? It’s closer,” Carla questioned. Daniela nodded out of habit before giving a verbal response.

“Bueno.” Carla took Daniela’s hand and they walked across the dance floor, wary of what could have been left behind in the panic. Outside was hectic. There were people everywhere; car horns and sirens already wailing from every direction. Carla took a shaky breath. Daniela’s place wasn’t close by any means, and the loud noises did little to settle her nerves. Daniela, on the other hand, was far more comfortable outside, though still aware of the potential danger. She was just glad to be free of the confined club. Every time Carla squeezed her hand in fright, she would calm her, running her thumb against the back of her hand soothingly.

They walked clumsily up the stairs of Daniela’s apartment building; fingers still linked. Daniela fumbled a bit with her keys, practically slamming the door shut behind them. She locked it with shaky hands, resting her forehead against the wall.

“Dani?” Carla questioned, placing a gentle hand on her back.

“Estoy bien,” she said quietly, lifting her head.

“Are you sure?” Carla held her hand now, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

“Yes, Carla. I’m okay.” Daniela was thankful for the darkness to hide the tears in her eyes. She let go of Carla’s hand and kicked off her heels before heading to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine. “Want a drink?”

“Yeah.” Carla stumbled through the apartment in the general direction of Daniela’s voice.

“I’m not risking breaking anything, so no glasses,” Daniela said with a laugh, passing the bottle to Carla for a drink. “I don’t have any candles. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I’m fine as long as you’re here.” Carla blushed at her words, immediately regretting them. She cleared her throat and took a few large gulps of wine to settle her nerves, continuing after a moment of silence. “Sorry for making you come out with me tonight.” Daniela sighed, reaching out to Carla and grabbing the wine off of her, taking a swig. There was a clink as she set it down on the counter.

“I do like dancing. Pero… not at the club.” There was a silence following her statement before Carla spoke again, questioning her.

“Why?”

“Nauseabundo. The men. I don’t like it.” Carla hummed in agreeance.

“I don’t either, really. But I like dancing with you.” At any other time Carla probably would have recognised the weight of her words, but all she felt was a pleasant warmth from the alcohol.

“Really?” Daniela was speaking in a mere whisper, shocked the confessions. Though she supposed she should have seen the first coming, she hadn’t expected it to be this blunt.

“You’re a great dancer, Dani. Of course I do.” Carla didn’t at all gage what Daniela was talking about. She reached out in her direction; her eyes having adjusted better to the darkness at this point. “Bailemos!” Daniela smiled fondly as Carla grasped her hands and pulled her to the centre of the room, kicking off her heels to better even out their heights.

“We don’t have any music, Carlita,” Daniela said, her tone gentle.

“Don’t be ridiculous. We don’t need music.” Carla settled her hands on Daniela’s waist, grinning at the shiver she felt in response to her light touch. Against her better judgement, Daniela went along with it, raising her hands to link them at the base of Carla’s neck. They swayed together in the darkness, far slower and closer than they usually did. Their bodies pressed together, each feeling the warm breath of the other on their cheeks. “Dani?” Carla spoke after a minute, her voice quivering. “What’s going to happen when we move?”

“I don’t know.” Daniela sounded defeated, sighing softly.

Carla sniffled, tears welling up in her eyes. “I don’t want to leave,” she said in a near whine, her voice cracking.

“Escuchame,” Daniela began, wiping away the tears now running down Carla’s cheeks. “You don’t have to move if you don’t want to.” She knew that now was quite possibly the worst time to have this conversation, with both of them tipsy, verging on drunk. But as much as it hurt her to say it, she had to. “You can find another job in the barrio; you don’t have to come with me.” Daniela’s voice hitched as she said it, her chest tightening at the mere thought.

“You can’t leave me here!” Carla sobbed, pulling herself closer to Daniela and wrapping her arms tightly around her. “I need you, Dani.”

“I won’t leave you, Carla.” Carla looked up now, eyes still watering despite Daniela’s reassurances.

“Really?”

“We will sort it out. I promise.” Daniela once again wiped Carla’s tears away. “I would do anything for you.”

“Anything?” Carla questioned, hiccupping slightly.

“Anything,” Daniela confirmed.

“Then tell me why you keep your distance from me all the time.” The request came as a shock to Daniela, who simply stared at Carla for several moments, speechless.

“We’re dancing right now.” She pointed out the obvious, not understanding what Carla wanted her to say.

“Only because you’re drunk, Daniela! You hardly ever want to go out with me anywhere, you talk to Vanessa more than me, and you always busy yourself with customers to avoid me. Everyday Daniela, why?” Carla’s voice was raised now, drowning out the racket outside.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daniela said, her voice cold and quiet.

“You do. You know exactly what I’m talking about and exactly why you’re doing it!” Carla’s hold around Daniela tightened, letting her know she wasn’t escaping the interrogation.

“I do it because I care about you!” Daniela snapped, hot tears cascading down her cheeks as she fought with herself.

“You act like I don’t exist! Why don’t you love me anymore?” Daniela froze at this, while Carla’s chest heaved from exertion.

“Oh, Carlita. I do love you, I will alw—”

“Prove it.” Carla said harshly, staring into Daniela’s eyes as if to challenge her. Daniela seemed at odds for a moment, before leaning in to kiss her. She pulled away after only a few seconds, stumbling backwards.

“Lo siento. I shouldn’t have done that,” Daniela spoke hastily, fidgeting with her hands. The fluttering in her heart had only accelerated, and she didn’t know how to respond to her feelings.

“Do you want me to leave?” Carla didn’t want to offer, but she knew that Daniela was undoubtedly confused; the conflict in her dark eyes was clear behind the sheen of tears.

“You can’t go out,” Daniela spoke, just as a loud smash of broken glass could be heard from the street, making her jump. “No. You can’t go. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Carla reached out to hold her hand. “I liked it.”

“Oh.”

“Te amo, Dani.”

“Oh.” There was a moment of silence before Carla spoke again.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you speechless before.” Carla grinned at the blush on Daniela’s cheeks.

“Sorry.” Carla rolled her eyes, placing her hands back on Daniela’s waist and leaning down to kiss her again. She smiled as she pulled away; her red lipstick was now smudged with Daniela’s own.

“You’re hopeless,” Carla chuckled as Daniela slowly blinked her eyes open. There was no response for a moment except an even heavier blush, trailing down her neck and chest.

“That’s your fault, mi amor.”

“I never thought you meant that before. Mi amor.”

“Always, Carla. Every time,” Daniela said, gently caressing her cheek. “I love you.”

“Tócame, Dani,” Carla said, her voice now low and sultry. She grabbed Daniela’s hands and moved them to her waist, capturing her lips in a kiss. It was long and passionate, and by the time Carla pulled away, Daniela was struggling to breathe. Carla placed a kiss on her neck before moving up to nip her ear. “Fuck me.”

Daniela’s hands immediately came to Carla’s back between her shoulder blades, pulling down the zip on her dress. It was just slightly too big on her, so fell away immediately. Daniela’s breath hitched at the sight of Carla standing near-naked, the moonlight casting a pale glow on her body.

“Dani,” Carla laughed after a moment. “Stop staring and do something.”

“A garter?” Daniela asked, unable to avert her eyes form the lace on Carla’s thigh.

“Maybe,” Carla said with a smile. “I was waiting for this. I hoped you would come tonight.” Daniela looked shocked, struggling to find a suitable response.

“What does that mean?” She blurted out rather ungracefully.

“You aren’t at all subtle,” Carla smirked at her embarrassment. Daniela blushed once more before taking Carla’s hand and pulling her into the bedroom. Carla immediately lay down, watching as Daniela shut the door, remaining by the doorway.

“Carla. I— I’ve never… you know.” She looked embarrassed to say it, staring down at the floor in the silence following before Carla spoke.

“Me either.” She looked up at this, locking eyes with Carla, who was still laying on the bed.

“We learn together, then.” Daniela sounded reassured now, and moved to join Carla, immediately leaning down to kiss her. Carla moaned loudly, tangling her hands in Daniela’s hair. Daniela moved down to suck and nip at her pulse point, undoubtedly leaving a mark.

“Your dress. Take it off.” Daniela pulled it over her head and threw it to the floor, feeling rather self-conscious all of a sudden. She now kneeled on the bed, her hands fidgeting in her lap as Carla stared at her exposed body. “You’re beautiful.” Daniela smiled bashfully at Carla’s grin, sighing as Carla moved to trail her hands up her sides before caressing her breasts. She moaned breathily, tugging at the lace on Carla’s thigh as she leant forward to kiss her, nipping at her lip. Her hands moved over Carla’s toned stomach before making their way to her back, unclipping her bra. She tossed it to the side, eyes dark as she now looked at Carla’s exposed chest. Both of them flushed, thankful for the low level of light so it didn’t feel as awkward. Daniela seemed lost for words for a long moment before she spoke.

“Is it okay if I—” She didn’t get to finish before Carla interrupted.

“Yes,” she nearly panted, chest heaving with her shaking breaths. “Anything you want.” Daniela’s hands were soft and cool as they touched her, leaving her skin raised and sending a shiver down her spine. Encouraged by her reaction, Daniela kissed Carla’s breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth, her fingers moving to pinch the other one.

“Carajo,” Carla gasped, her head rolling back as she scratched Daniela’s back. Daniela bit lightly on her nipple before moving over to her other breast, sucking until hickies formed. Carla now writhing, her loud moans only turning Daniela on even more. Eventually, she had enough, tugging on Daniela’s hair until she looked up and capturing her lips in a kiss. She was panting as Daniela pulled away, her legs pressed tightly together in an attempt to create some amount of friction.

Daniela smirked at this, her hands making a point of slowly making their way from Carla’s back to her hips, stroking lightly at the lace of her underwear. Carla let out an impatient whine as Daniela traced but placed nearly no pressure on her.

“Dani!” She huffed in frustration, slapping her arm. Daniela grinned, pulling the lace down and tossing the soaked fabric aside. Her fingers fluttered up the insides of Carla’s thighs before her hand caressed her warm heat. Carla moaned loudly, grinding down against her. She wrapped her arms around Daniela’s shoulders and leant into her, so her lips were right next to her ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Carla rocked her hips as Daniela moved her fingers inside of her. She thrust slowly, gently tracing repetitive patterns over her clit with her thumb. Carla didn’t last long, calling out Daniela’s name as she curled her fingers, before shaking and falling still as her orgasm hit her. Daniela sucked her fingers clean, sending another jolt through Carla’s abdomen. She sat unmoving for a minute, Daniela stroking her hair, before sitting upright and kissing her deeply. She quickly moved her hands to the clasp on Daniela’s bra, but stopped as she stiffened. Carla gave her one more kiss before pulling away, concerned.

“We can stop if you want, Dani.” Daniela shifted her weight nervously, biting on her lower lip.

“No, I want to. I’m just scared.” Carla nodded, squeezing one of Daniela’s hands comfortingly.

“What about?”

“You seeing me.”

“You’re beautiful, Daniela. Why are you afraid?”

“I’m old,” she said in a near whisper, eyes locking with Carla’s.

“You’ve barely even got three years on me, Daniela. You’re not old. And I love you. All of you. You’re breathtakingly beautiful. Nothing you see as imperfections will change that.” Daniela took a deep, shaky breath before speaking.

“I have stretch marks.” Her words didn’t seem to faze Carla at all. She just smiled, taking one of Daniela’s hands in her own and moving it below her hip, where her skin was soft and squishy to the touch.

“Me too,” Carla said, kissing Daniela again. “Does that mean I’m not beautiful?” The question was rhetorical, but Daniela hastily shook her head. “It doesn’t matter to you, and it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Daniela nodded again, and Carla unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. She was sure she was wide-eyed, not that she’d ever admit it. “Wow.” She whispered.

“No staring.” Daniela said, lifting Carla’s chin up so their eyes met. Carla cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Yeah. No staring.” Daniela rolled her eyes, grabbing Carla’s hands and setting them over her breasts.

“You don’t even know how long I’ve wanted to do that for.”

“Don’t think I haven’t seen you looking before. And technically, you haven’t done anything yet.” Daniela grinned as she was pushed backwards onto the pillows, Carla capturing her lips in a kiss. She brought her hands up to the base of Carla’s neck, twisting her fingers in the curls there. Carla’s hands stopped teasing her breasts, now moving down to her underwear. They were gone in a moment, but Daniela grabbed Carla’s wrists before she could go any further. “Not with those nails.”

“Oh. I forgot,” Carla giggled, kissing Daniela and laying her back down. Daniela was already halfway over the edge from watching Carla, and was now impatiently squirming. When Carla placed her hands on her hips, she knew she wouldn’t last long. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Daniela breathed, her stomach quivering.

“Stay still.” Daniela nodded despite knowing Carla wouldn’t be able to see her, not at all trusting her voice. Carla kissed up the inside of her thighs, nipping and sucking and leaving far too many hickies to count— not that anyone but her would be able to. Daniela knew it would be painful in the morning but had no capacity to care in the moment.

“Fuck, Carla!” Daniela gasped as she felt Carla’s tongue against her, her hips bucking. Carla’s hands moved down her hips to the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs further apart and holding them there.

“What did I tell you?” She asked with a chuckle, lifting her head to meet Daniela’s eyes.

“Sorry,” Daniela mumbled, trying to keep her legs from shaking. As Carla began to circle her clit, she brought her hands to her curly hair, tangling them there.

Carla flicked her tongue, and couldn’t help but grin as Daniela’s moans became higher. She kept moving, though, and Carla’s nails were now digging into the skin of her inner thighs. Once Carla pressed her tongue flat, Daniela stopped squirming, her hands clutching the sheets by her sides. Her voice was now deep as she moaned, and Carla slipped one of her hands between her own legs at the sound. Daniela came a moment later, her chest heaving.

“Did you need to let the whole barrio know?” Carla asked with a giggle as she pulled away, running her hand up and down Daniela’s thighs.

“Lo siento,” Daniela said, still clearly out of breath. Carla grinned, pushing her legs back down and crawling up her body until she straddled her hips. Daniela moaned as she felt how wet Carla still was, sending a jolt through her as she sat down on her stomach.

“Relax, Dani.” Carla stroked her cheek softly as she calmed down, an amused smile on her face. Once Daniela’s breathing had returned to relatively normal, Carla leant down to kiss her, moaning as Daniela groped her. “Another round?” She whispered against Daniela’s lips, stroking her hair.

“We have work in a couple of hours.” Carla pouted at her words, but rolled off of her, wrapping an arm around her waist and slipping a leg between hers. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Carla woke first the next morning, the light from the window nearly blinding her in her hungover state. She blinked slowly in an attempt to clear her vision, yawning as she did. Daniela began to stir next to her, a small smile on her face as she opened her eyes.

“Buenos días.” Daniela’s voice was deeper than usual from her sleep, making Carla grin.

“Morning.” There was a moment of silence as they looked into each other’s eyes, unsure of what to say. “Um, last night,” Carla began quietly, averting her gaze. “Did it… mean something to you?” Daniela frowned at her words.

“Did you mean everything you said?” Carla nodded. “Then yes. It meant the world to me.”

“Okay. Good.” Carla let out a shaky breath as she spoke, her muscles tensing. “Good. I just— I want… I— I’m.” She groaned in frustration, burying her face in the pillows as she failed to speak.

“Anxious?” Daniela asked quietly, taking one of Carla’s hands.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, her voice muffled.

“Don’t apologise, Carlita.” Daniela sat up, moving closer to Carla so she could rub her back. “You can’t control it.”

“No. No, I’m sorry. I—” Daniela hushed her, hand moving to play with her hair.

“Don’t blame yourself. I was a bit scared, too, of what you’d say.”

“What now?” Carla lifted her head to look at Daniela, who immediately moved to wipe her tears away.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Carla only cried more at the question, but practically launched herself at Daniela, nodding rapidly.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too.”

“I want to stay like this forever,” Carla murmured, kissing Daniela’s cheek.

“Well, Vanessa has an appointment in two hours.” Carla gave a heavy sigh, moving off of Daniela’s lap to flop back down in bed.

“Do we have to care?” Daniela gave a small chuckle but answered her seriously, regardless.

“We should check how she’s doing, in any case. Nina will probably come with her. Apart from that I doubt we’ll even see anyone.” She sighed, wrapping her arm around Carla and pulling her close, leaning in to kiss her.

“We’ve still got time, though.” Carla smirked, her hand slipping between Daniela’s bruised thighs. “Right?”

“Not that much time,” Daniela said with a smile, linking her hand with Carla’s wandering one. “Later. We have to clean up.”

“Fine,” Carla pouted, but grinned as Daniela kissed her. “But clean up?” She asked curiously. “A shower takes like five minutes.”

“No water.”

“Why?”

“No electricity; the water can’t travel anywhere.” Carla groaned in response, throwing back the covers and sitting up as she stretched.

“You have some bottles though, don’t you? You got lipstick all over me.” She waited a moment for Daniela to respond, turning around when she didn’t. “Dani?”

“Qué?” Carla chuckled as Daniela blinked her eyes, shaking her head.

“You said we didn’t have much time.”

“Sorry,” she blushed, averting her eyes.

“Water?”

“There’ll be some in the fridge.”

“Okay. I’ll be ready in like ten minutes and then we can go back to mine so I can get some new clothes.”

“Pero Carlita, your hair,” Daniela said with a fond smile. Carla sighed as she held a hand to the back of her hair and felt how tangled it was.

“This is your fault.”

“And now it’s your problem.”

“Ay, that’s not fair,” Carla pouted as Daniela stood up, reaching to grab her hand and pulling her back onto the bed. “Help me.”

“I’ve got my own problems to deal with.” She gestured to her hair, which was reverting to curls in the bottom half. “Should have straightened it yesterday,” she sighed.

“Dani,” Carla whined. “Yours still looks pretty. I’m a mess.”

“You always look pretty, mi querida.” Carla couldn’t help as a small smile broke through her pout.

“Just fix it, Dani.” Daniela smirked, crossing her arms under her chest.

“Or what?”

\-----

“What the fuck happened to you?”

“It’s good to see you too, mija.” Daniela rolled her eyes, pulling Vanessa over to a chair and grabbing a cape. “Nina, mijita, Carla’s just in the back. She can do your nails if you like.”

“Thanks, Daniela,” Nina grinned, heading off in the other direction.

“Seriously, though. You look like shit.”

“No power means no flat iron, genius.”

“You have curly hair?” Daniela huffed at her question, tightening the cape around her neck.

“What do you think?”

“Why didn’t I know?”

“Because you never see me first thing in the morning after a blackout?” Daniela asked sarcastically, already spraying the girl’s hair and beginning to comb it. “I’m sure I’ll find some product in here to fix it. But I wasn’t expecting you to arrive on time.”

“I had nowhere else to be.” Vanessa sighed, looking down at the ground.

“What happened last night, huh?”

“I walked home. Twenty blocks. No-one called.” Daniela sighed, moving her free hand to Vanessa’s shoulder.

“Lo siento, mija. I should have made sure you were okay.”

“Not your fault,” Vanessa muttered, a frown on her face. “My stupid date should have done something. You had your own shit going on. But he was right next to me. And then just… disappeared.” Daniela smiled sadly, giving her shoulder a small squeeze before continuing her work in silence. There were a few minutes of quiet before Vanessa spoke again, looking curiously in the mirror.

“Who was Carla with last night?” She asked in a hushed voice, the topic of their conversation being just on the other side of the salon, now working on Nina’s nails. Daniela paused mid-snip of Vanessa’s hair, evidently confused.

“What do you mean?”

“The hickies. Haven’t you noticed?” Vanessa smirked as she looked over in Carla’s direction. Sure enough, there were some of the dark spots she’d covered this morning. The heat and sweat must had ruined her makeup. Daniela blushed, turning Vanessa back around in the chair and resuming her trim.

“No,” Daniela responded quickly, head down and staring intently at her work. There was a moment of silence as the teen observed Daniela in the mirror, eyes pensive.

“Are you jealous?” Vanessa mistook Daniela’s actions, voice full of curiosity and excitement.

“Para nada.”

“You are!” Vanessa gasped. “Do you like her?” Her eyes were wide, boring into Daniela’s where they met gazes in the mirror. Defiant, Daniela stood her ground.

“Claro que no.”

“Do you love her?” The girl received a not-so-light smack on the arm at this, immediately drawing Carla’s attention. Daniela gave her a shy smile before turning back to Vanessa.

“Keep talking and I’ll chop your hair off in your sleep.”

“Who knew that cold heart could have the capability to show affection?”

“Shut it, Vanessa!” Vanessa’s smile was gone now, a small frown on her face now visible.

“You should tell her. Before she gets into anything serious with someone else.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what’s your problem?” Daniela felt conflicted, leaving a drawn-out silence before responding, voice soft and quiet.

“That was me.” Vanessa looked confused for a moment before jumping out of her seat.

“Oh my god, Daniela!” Both Carla and Nina were staring at the commotion now, eyebrows raised and looking at them suspiciously. They turned after a moment, continuing their conversation with occasional glances in their direction.

“Don’t you even dare say anything or I will have no choice but to kill you.”

“Oh my god.” Daniela glared at her, pushing her back into her seat. “Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“It was only last night, you dumbass.”

“I didn’t even know you were a lesbian.” Daniela paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before resuming her work.

“Me either.”

“Really?” Vanessa whipped her head around, the scissors nearly snagging in her hair.

“Careful, chacha! And yes, I didn’t know. Well, I knew I didn’t like men, but that’s all. Just thought I’d never get married.”

“Married,” Vanessa echoed under her breath, a smile on her face. “I’m happy for you, Daniela. You deserve each other.” Daniela couldn’t help but smile back, patting Vanessa’s hand fondly before grabbing her comb again.

“Thank you. Now stay still.” Vanessa nodded, earning her a light pat on the head with Daniela’s comb as the woman sighed exasperatedly. Not even a minute later, Nina came up to them, sitting in the chair at the next station while Carla cleaned up.

“I know it was you,” she began, earning a snigger from Vanessa and a glare from Daniela.

“Oye, don’t you two have anything else to talk about?”

“Nothing’s better than this.” Daniela huffed at Nina’s comment, shaking her head slightly. “How was it?” Daniela ignored her, continuing Vanessa’s hair. In a couple of minutes she would be done and could kick the two of them out.

“Oh come on, Daniela,” Vanessa whined, “We tell you everything!”

“You really want to know?” The two girls looked up at her, surprised at her response, nodding their heads rapidly. “Ask Carla,” Daniela deadpanned, before laughing at their disappointed sighs.

“Ask me what?” Carla appeared over Nina’s shoulder, a questioning look on her face.

“Jesus, Daniela. You did all that?” Vanessa asked curiously upon seeing the hickies close up. Nina burst into laughter, doubling over in her seat.

“Did what?” Carla dug herself deeper into the hole without even realising it. Daniela flinched at her question, already knowing the impending response.

“You!” Vanessa laughed, Nina snorting at her exclamation. With that, Daniela finished the last of her hair and pulled her up out of the chair.

“Off with you two!” She shooed them out the door, the both of them still hunched over with laughter as they walked down the street. “Ay dios mío,” Daniela muttered.

“Did you tell them?” Carla asked, resting a hand on Daniela’s shoulder as she leant against the back of the chair.

“No.”

“Then how did they find out?” Daniela just pulled the her over so she was in front of the mirror.

“Oh.”

“I think it’s time to go,” Daniela said with a small smile as Carla continued to stare at herself in the mirror. “Those two are lucky we even opened today for them.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

\-----

When Carla came back early from lunch, tears rushing down her cheeks and chest heaving, Daniela’s heart dropped.

“It’s Abuela,” she choked out. Daniela immediately rushed over and embraced her, tears already stinging her own eyes. “She’s gone.” It was a mere whisper, but it shattered Daniela’s world. She squeezed tighter, Carla leaning her full weight against her as she shook with sobs. At a loss for words, Daniela could only stroke her hair and rub her back, hoping to bring some measure of comfort.

The small memorial they made did nothing to numb the pain. Carla cried throughout, unable to stop trembling for several hours after the announcement. Daniela stopped crying quickly. She felt empty, if that were a way to describe her emotions. Like suddenly, her hope for their future was gone. In the place of her optimism was now a heavy weight, crushing her shoulders as guilt wracked her stomach and made her heart ache. She was in charge now, like Abuela had told her to be. Like she had been expected to be ever since Claudia got sick all those years ago.

But she was leaving.

“Daniela?” Carla’s voice was soft, gentle. “What’re you thinking about?” She reached her hand to push Daniela’s hair behind her ears, caressing her cheek.

“Tomorrow.” They had closed up shop, but were staying in the barrio for one more night. Then leaving forever.

“Everything will be alright, Dani. I promise.” Daniela couldn’t bring herself to argue with Carla’s big, watery eyes, and simply smiled sadly before kissing her once more.

“Paciencia y fe,” she whispered.

“Paciencia y fe,” Carla echoed, wrapping her arms around Daniela and resting her head over her heart. “Abuela knew.”

“Knew what?”

“About us. Well, what we would be. Always saying how she’d love me no matter what, from almost the moment we met. Tried to get me to ask you out for real. I was never brave enough.”

“She told me I’d have a beautiful wife.”

“She really said that?” Carla chuckled, looking up to face Daniela.

“She said I’d be sure to have a handsome husband. When I told her I’d never even had a boyfriend before, she immediately changed her mind. I didn’t know what to say.”

“One day you will have a beautiful wife. Absolutely gorgeous,” Carla grinned cheekily.

Daniela seemed genuinely surprised; her voice laced with uncertainty. “You’ll marry me?”

“One day. We belong together, Dani.” Carla linked their hands, kissing Daniela’s before laying back against her chest.

“One day.”


End file.
